Around the Earth in 80 Days
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: When orphanage runner, Clark Kent, is tasked by Lex Luthor to go around the world in 80 Days to accept an inheritance, he takes his friend Brainiac 5 to go on this wondrous adventure.
1. The Will

Just another little something I liked.

Disclaimer: Around the World in 80 Days belongs to Walt Disney, and Legion of Superheroes belongs to DC and Warner Brothers, and the characters from that and any other DC character I use belongs to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Around the World in 80 Days**

Chapter One: The Will

Over a century ago, before the Wright brothers made the first airplane, the world was a much bigger place, especially for a little guy named Clark Kent.

Clark Kent was the caretaker of the local orphanage in Smallville. He was a young man with untidy black hair with blue eyes. He was fond of caring for orphans as his own parents died in a car crash when he was still quite young.

Clark worked with only two other people, Salu Digby, who helped care for the infants and toddlers, and his best friend Brainy, who helped with the bills. Clark was a kind man, encouraging the children in the fields they're interested in.

However, despite his steadfast efforts, the orphanage was in deep financial trouble. One day, Clark came home to a pile of bills on his desk and more across the floor as Brainy was there.

"Hey Clark." Brainy said. "What's wrong?"

"All these bills." Clark groaned. "How are we ever going to pay them?"

"Hey look at this." Brainy said as he opened a letter. "Dear Mr. Kent, you have inherited a fortune."

"What?!" Clark called out. "Let me see that!"

Clark grabbed the letter and read it aloud.

"To claim your inheritance, your presence is requested at the reform club at precisely six o'clock. Yours, Lex Luthor."

Clark looked at the clock, and it was already six fifteen.

"Oh no, I'm late!" Clark called out as he rushed off.

()()()()()

At the reform club, Clark met up with the leaders, Lex Luthor, Tinya Wazzo, and Bruce Wayne. Tinya and Bruce looked at Clark kindly; however, Lex just frowned at him.

"You're late." Lex said plainly.

"I'm so sorry." Clark said. "Do I still get my money?"

"We'll see, won't we?" Lex said with a chuckle. "For as the executor of your uncle's will, it is my responsibility to follow out his instructions and bequeath to you his fortune."

"Alright!" Clark called out. "The orphanage is saved!"

"Yes," Lex said. "But only if I deem you to be a trustworthy, hardworking, and punctual member of society."

"Well," Clark began. "Everyone who's met me can tell you that I'm trustworthy, and my friend Brainy and I have been working real hard down at that orphanage."

"And how about being punctual?" Lex said meaningfully.

"Oh, like not being late." Clark said nervously.

"Yes, and arriving on time for these kind of occasions." Lex said with a smirk.

"Oh, for once don't be such a scrooge Luthor and give the guy his money." Tinya said exasperated.

"Yeah," Bruce added. "He's a nice kid."

"I'll gladly give Mr. Kent his money." Lex said. "As soon as he passes a test to prove his punctuality."

"Okay." Clark said nervously. "What kind of a test?"

"How about going around the world in eighty days?" Lex said as he spun a globe.

"Around the world in eighty days?!" Clark called out.

"But he'd have to make every train." Tinya pointed out.

"And every ship." Bruce added.

"And never be late." Lex finished.

"Not even once." Clark gulped.

"It's the perfect test." Lex stated plainly. "You can leave today October 1st, meaning you're due back here on the 19th of December at six thirty. Have a nice trip, Mr. Kent."

()()()()()

As Lex led Clark out of the office, he sat back down at the table.

"So, if Clark doesn't make it, what happens to the money?" Bruce asked as he took a drink of red wine.

"If Mr. Kent fails to pass the test, his entire inheritance reverts to the executor." Lex said plainly.

"Why Lex, that's you!" Tinya pointed out.

"Exactly." Lex said with a smirk.

"You old Goblin." Tinya muttered.

()()()()()

Clark arrived at the orphanage and bumped into Brainy.

"Brainy, put down those bills!" Clark called out. "We're going around the world in eighty days!"

"You mean we're going in eighty days or for eighty days?" Brainy asked.

"For eighty days." Clark said.

"To the docks!" Brainy called out, and they rushed out, leaving Salu in charge of the orphanage.

"They are so getting the look when they come back." Salu muttered to herself as Kyle Rayner was doodling on the walls. "Kyle, no!"

()()()()()

The two went by boat from New York to London and then to Paris where they caught a train, barely. After that, they made their way to Brendisi, Italy, marking the first week of their journey. From there, they crossed the Arabian Sea to Egypt and then crossed the Arabian Sea to Bombay, India. Everything was going perfect until they reached a cliff where the train tracks were wrecked.

"Oh crud." Clark sighed. "There's no way I can make it now."

"Oh yes there is." Brainy said as he arrived on an elephant. "We can just take this pachyderm."

()()()()()

Traveling by elephant, they made their way across India until they came across a small village. They were banging on their drums in a specific manner.

"What's going on?" Brainy whispered to Clark.

"Looks like a wedding." Clark said from a primitive alter and what was obviously a holy man standing near the chief. "Let's keep moving. We're losing time."

Before they could leave however, the bride came out. She was a girl of Clark's age dressed in a long purple dress and veil. She had beautiful black hair and purple eyes.

"Clark?" Brainy asked as Clark was still staring at the girl.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Clark sighed.

"Oh… No." Brainy sighed.

The girl was dragged up to the chief as she starred at him angrily.

"I won't go through with this!" The girl shouted as she pulled off her veil. "I don't want to marry you!"

"Aw, what a shame." Brainy said. "A beautiful girl forced to marry. Oh well, let's head out."

"No!" Clark called out. "We've gotta save her!"

"Save her?!" Brainy called out in alarm as there was no response. "I said, save her?! … Clark?"

()()()()()

Clark had snuck into the village and approached the girl.

"Hey." Clark whispered.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Clark Kent." Clark said. "I'm a friend. Follow me."

Clark pulled Lois off as they tried to sneak away when the natives caught them.

"Well… Crud." Clark groaned as Brainy rushed in with the elephant, scattering the natives. The two got on and rode off.

"Thanks for saving me." The girl said. "My name's Lois Lane."

"Nice to meet you." Clark said as they smiled nervously at each other.

"So where are we going?" Lois asked.

"Around the world in 80- I mean, fifty-two days." Clark said with a smile.

()()()()()

At the Reform Club, Lex starred angrily at a newspaper stating that Clark Kent had made it to Bombay.

"Did you hear, Luthor?" Bruce said with a smirk. "The kid's reached Bombay."

"Looks like you'll be handing over that inheritance after all." Tinya said with a smile.

"Not necessarily." Lex countered. "Because I'm going to make sure that Clark Kent's eighty days are numbered."

* * *

Uh-oh. Looks like the gang's in trouble?! Don't miss the exciting conclusion!


	2. The Final Leg

Chapter Two: The Final Leg

Clark Kent, with Brainy and Lois, continued their trip around the world by crossing mainland China. During their voyage from China to Japan, Clark found himself thinking less and less about the money and more and more about Lois. To make it across Japan, the trio relied on rickshaws, with Brainy pulling for the majority of the time. The final leg from Hawaii to New York would take nine days by a steam ship, utilizing the Panama Canal. They'd arrive in the early morning of Sunday, December 19, just in time, unless they had a run in with a very greedy goon.

You see, Lex had taken a boat to New York, just to ride back on the same boat Clark and his friends would be using, and he wasn't planning on being friendly.

()()()()()

Clark was talking to Lois that night.

"You're gonna love Smallville." Clark said with a smile. "Once I pay off all the bills for the orphanage, I'll show you the best time, money can buy! We'll have a dinner; take in a show. Maybe we'll even go dancing."

"It sounds romantic." Lois said with a smile.

"It will be." Clark said as they leaned close to each other when Brainy popped up.

"It's terrible!" Brainy cried. "Awful! ... Am I interrupting?"

"Yes, but what's so bad, Brainy?" Clark said with a sigh.

"The coal!" Brainy called out. "Somebody dumped all the coal off the boat!"

()()()()()

That person was Lex, he chuckled wickedly as he rowed back to shore on a life boat. That money was all his now.

()()()()()

"DARN IT!" Clark shouted as he punched the boat.

"Now we'll never make it." Brainy sighed.

"We've gotta!" Clark said. "We've come too far to just give up now! We just need to think of something else we can use as fuel."

"Well the only thing I can think of to burn is wood, but where can we find wood in the middle of the Pacific Ocean? … Never mind."

The three then got to work at once, burning ever loose piece of wood they could find.

()()()()()

The next morning, Clark could see the shore line from a telescope.

"We're gonna make it!" Brainy called out.

()()()()()

It took an extra day to Smallville thanks to less and less loose wood becoming available. They were a whole day late. When they came home, they looked so dejected that Salu didn't even bother being angry at them for leaving her there.

"We didn't make it." Brainy sighed as he sat down.

Clark then walked up and gave Lois all the money he had, five dollars and seventy-three cents.

"Here." Clark said dejectedly. "This'll get you, at least dinner and a show, but you'll just have to go without me. Brainy, Salu, I'm afraid the orphanage can't afford to keep you around."

"It can if we're volunteering…" Salu said plainly.

"Right." Brainy said. "We're friends, Clark, and that doesn't cost a thing."

"And I like you for you, not your money." Lois said as she gave Peter the money back.

"Thanks guys." Clark sighed.

They then heard bells ringing.

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"The church bells." Salu said. "It is Sunday, you know."

"Sunday?" Clark asked. "But… Of course! We gained a day when we crossed the Pacific! There's still time!"

Clark rushed off as the three smiled.

()()()()()

At the Reform Club, Lex looked at his watch with a smirk.

"Looks like he's not going to make it." Lex said unable to hide the smile.

"He's not late yet, Luthor." Tinya pointed out.

"Right." Bruce agreed. "The kid's still got a shot."

"5… 4… 3… 2…"

Just then, Clark burst in and stood next to the globe.

"Around the world in eighty days!" Clark called out with a smile as Tinya and Bruce congratulated him and shook his hands while Lex could only close his watch, agitated.

()()()()()

So Clark got the inheritance and used it to pay off the bills. He married Lois, and the two of them Brainy, Salu, and the rest of the orphanage lived happily ever after.

"Kyle, how many times do I have to tell you to stop drawing on the walls?!" Salu shouted as the rest had a good chuckle.

* * *

Well that was fun.


End file.
